


Mors Memoriarum

by Multifandom_Geekerello



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Geekerello/pseuds/Multifandom_Geekerello
Summary: What if in a cruel twist of fate Annabeth had been taken by Hera instead of Percy? Will the savior of Olympus succeed in reuniting with his Wise Girl and what if the lost memories result in Annabeth not loving him anymore? Or will love conquer all in this sad yet hopeful story of two teens trying to find themselves and each other?
Relationships: Jiper - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Mors Memoriarum

Chapter 1: Mors Memoriarum

DISCLAIMER – I don't own the characters no matter how much I wish I did.

"I believe in the immeasurable power of love; that true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance."

-Steve Maraboli  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's POV:

It had been eight months since I had last seen my Wise Girl and I was hating every second of it. Fate had been especially cruel to us and right when things had been going well, when we had finally started dating and were actually happy, Annabeth had disappeared. Now of course, after Reyna, the new girl who had lost her memory told me that there was another camp, a camp for Roman demigods, I was shocked. But mostly, I just wanted to punch Hera in the face. Her Bovine Majesty had decided that one Great War wasn't enough, Annabeth just had to be sent to Camp Jupiter with her memories wiped to, and I quote "bridge the divide between the two camps."

"Okay then, get Leo and the entire Cabin 9 along with Cabin 6 here right now and ask Chiron if he could come here as well." I told Butch. Even though he was the son of Iris, goddess of rainbows, his arms- correction his guns were big enough to make his opponents see rainbows without any help from his parent necessary. Ever since Annabeth had disappeared, I had done everything in my power to find her and to think that I knew where she was now? The thought of reuniting with Annabeth allowed me to push past my exhaustion after the quest and all the months of searching I'd done. Soon I saw Leo, Nyssa, Hayley and the rest of Cabin 9 along with Malcolm and his siblings from Cabin 6 cresting the top of Half-Blood hill.

Leo's POV:

When Percy called us in a hurry, I knew something was up and looking at him now, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. I mean sure, quests can be difficult, but you can always come back to camp and rest afterwards. Singing at the amphitheatre, racing against the dryads and Capture the Flag were some of the most fun times I'd ever had. But Percy, he looked like a ghost. His skin was pale, his eyes bloodshot with dark bags under them and it looked like he'd lost at least a couple of pounds. He looked ready to collapse. For the past eight months, we had watched him in his unfailing search for Annabeth. Today though, his demeanor was of a half-starved man who had finally stumbled upon a feast.

"Hey Water Boy, what's with the summons?" I asked him. When he finally told us about Camp Jupiter, a place near the Oakland Hills in San Francisco where Roman demigods went to train, all I could think was "dude get some sleep. You're dreaming or something." What I did not expect was Chiron interjecting on his behalf and confirming everything.

"So, wait, you're telling me there's an entire camp out there and no one knew about it?" I asked. Chiron sighed once and from the way his tail was flicking back and forth, I could tell he was agitated.

"Did you ever stop to think, Leo, how exactly Mount Othyrs was destroyed? Or the fact that Krios and Iapetus never attacked New York with Kronos and Hyperion? The only reason I never said anything was because I was bound to an oath of silence, because the last time the two camps met, it resulted in a massacre of epic proportions, what you call The American Civil War was actually a fight between the Roman and the Greek demigods. "

I was stunned to say the least. But then, figuring Percy probably called us here for something important, I turned to him and asked, "Why'd you call us here exactly?"

"Umm, seeing as how we need to go there and get Annabeth back, and because it's a whole camp of potentially hostile demigods, we can't just go there in a minivan. It wouldn't hurt to be a little prepared…" he said.

"So, what, you want to pack up the entire camp and lay siege to The Caldecott Tunnel?" I asked. "No actually" he said. Then he looked as if he was thinking about something. But I noticed something about him. Percy was almost hopping with excitement, overjoyed at the prospect of finally seeing his girlfriend after 8 months and I knew that even if Zeus himself blocked his way to Annabeth, he'd still find a way to get to her. No way was something as trivial as another Civil War going to stop him from getting her back.

Finally, he said "Well, I don't remember much about Romans but Annabeth told me they did not have much of a naval military stratagem and seeing as how I'm the son of Poseidon….it all works out, don't you think?"

"What exactly are you saying Percy?" I asked him.

"Well, Leo. Buckle up. You're going to be building a Greek warship!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note – Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so I don't really know if all of you will like it or not. I know it's a little short but I'll try to be more detailed in the following chapters. I have crazy 10-hour classes so I may be a little irregular with my postings, but I'll try not to make you wait too long :) Also please try to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Et Incipit Iter

Chapter two: Et incipit iter

DISCLAIMER – If I ever get The Mirror of Erised, it'll probably show Rick Riordan's face instead of mine but until such a time arrives, I can't lay any claim to the sheer brilliance that is Annabeth Chase (and the other ones too).

"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness."

\- Desmond Tutu  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's POV:

Last month had been her birthday and the memory of the two of us sitting at my table during dinner, eating that chocolate brick with blue icing which somewhat resembled a cupcake came unbidden to my mind. I had tried to stay cheerful for her sake, knowing that she would never forgive me if I lost hope or gave up on her. But it was hard, doubts crept into my mind- "what if she doesn't remember you anymore, what if she's with someone else, what if she doesn't want to come back?" Those what-ifs were starting to claim more space in my head. Before I knew where Annabeth was, I had focused solely on finding her. But now that all I could do was wait till the Hephaestus and Athena cabins completed construction on the massive ship that was being built, I felt the doubts piling up, felt my resolve weakening and felt my frustration building, in that moment, I felt like murdering the entire cow population in New York and buying insane amounts of beef jerky just to stick it to Hera. Pacing wasn't helping and I did not want to be charged with cow-slaughter (Is that even a crime? At least in India it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.) So, when I saw Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite near the creek, I decided to talk to her and get to know her a little. It had been decided that the envoy going to Camp Jupiter would include Leo since he was the only one who'd know how to fly the ship anyway, me because, well, obviously, Reyna so that the Romans wouldn't immediately try to kill us upon arrival and Piper on the off chance that they did decide to kill us before our ship's landing. Even though Piper was a relatively new demigod, her charmspeak was incredibly powerful. Leo once told me that he was afraid Piper would ask him to eat his vegetables and he'd actually do it. Even though all of them were incredibly powerful and amazing in their own ways, I was the only one with enough experience on quests. Apart from Reyna, no one on our ship had ever left camp for a quest of this magnitude and I knew that if something happened to them, it would be my fault. Pushing those thoughts aside, I waved my hand and called out to her.

Piper's POV:

"Hey Pipes" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Percy Jackson of all people calling me. Ever since coming to camp with Leo, all I had heard about was Percy Jackson. It was all about Percy Jackson this and Percy Jackson that but in reality, he seemed pretty ordinary. We didn't talk much but from what I could make of him, he seemed like the kind of person who would do anything to save his friends. I mean, the guy had done everything short of marching up to Olympus and demanding his girlfriend's location from the Gods. "Hey Percy, how are you?" I asked. He smiled hesitantly and said "Well, I had nothing else to do and I saw you here so I thought maybe we could talk. What were you doing here by the way?" "I like coming to the creek" I replied, "the water is calm and it's so silent here. Before I came here, I was constantly being hounded by people because of my dad. Even when I tried to avoid the constant noise and public scrutiny, I never felt as peaceful as I do here." "Oh…I usually come here when I'm thinking of Annabeth" he said, and then with a small smile, the first one I'd seen that seemed genuine, he added "this was where we had our third kiss." Now I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I don't think anyone ever remembers where they had their THIRD kiss. So, I asked him "What about your first kiss? Wasn't that more memorable?" "Well, the first time she kissed me, we were on a quest and I was almost sure we wouldn't survive. It was more a goodbye than a kiss." Not knowing what to say, I just nodded. "We'll find her you know, your girlfriend, I mean." I said. Maybe he was the Saviour of Olympus, maybe he had defeated the titan Lord of Time, but right at that moment, I got the feeling that he needed hope, that he needed to be told that everything would be okay. "Thank you" he said after a moment," I needed that."

"Anytime Percy…... anytime" I said.

Just then, we saw Leo running up to us with his signature tool belt, extremely curly and dishevelled hair and a manic glint in his eyes.

"I am a genius" he said. I burst out laughing. "What is it now? Did you find a way to out-prank the Stoll brothers?" I asked. "Nope, something better." He was looking at Percy now and I got the feeling that whatever he wanted to say, it was serious and particularly important.

"Stop teasing us and get on with it then! What did you want to tell us?" I asked.

He looked at Percy and said two words- "It's finished." Before he could say anything more, Percy had already started running towards Bunker Nine. "Get ready. We leave at dawn." He shouted back at us.

"Oh great, months of working tirelessly on building the damn thing and I don't even get one day to rest?" he complained.

"Cut the guy some slack Leo, he's probably excited to get back to his girlfriend." I frowned.

"Yeah well, thank god I don't have that problem!" he joked, "All da ladies luv Leo!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Quod Reconciliat

Chapter three: Quod Reconciliat

Disclaimer: I see a lot of people saying Rick Riordan does not write fanfiction and therefore I am not him…but if he actually does write something and post it here, it wouldn't be fanfiction….it would be canon. I'll leave you be while you slowly decide to contemplate your existence.

P.S. – I'm not someone skilled enough to convince everyone that Zeus wears a purple pinstriped suit and that Mt. Olympus is on the 600'th floor of the ESB.

"Beauty is eternity gazing at itself in a mirror. But you are eternity, and you are the mirror."

\- Kahlil Gibran  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth, Jason and Hazel had just defeated Enceladus, the anti-Athena. True to form, Annabeth had perfectly analysed the battle and come up with the most efficient way to defeat him. The war had been devastating, but due to death being chained for the most part of the battle, there were fewer demigod casualties than expected. Annabeth herself had struck the finishing blow against Enceladus with the help of Terminus, the god of Boundaries and even though she knew she should be happy, she couldn't help but feel a pang of loss thinking about her friends.

When she had woken up at the Wolf House in Sonoma, the only thing she could remember was the name of a place, a place that evoked memories of happiness, adventure, togetherness and contentment. She had found her way to Camp Jupiter but in her heart, she knew she belonged at Camp Half-Blood. Her friends – Leo, Piper, Katie, The Stoll Brothers, Grover and even Clarisse were there. Her brother Malcolm was there and there was another name, a name that felt far more important than all of them, but it eluded her grasp, like an eel twisting and turning. Once or twice, she had dreamt about her adventures at Camp Half Blood, but she felt as if the memories were incomplete, as if something, or someone, had been taken away, leaving a gaping hole in their absence. She resolved to find out whatever she had forgotten, whoever she had forgotten, but for now, it was time to rest.

Jason had asked Annabeth to become praetor, but she had refused, knowing that it would only be temporary at best. So, when the war was over and they had won, Hazel had been promoted to the position. No one said she wasn't qualified, no one pointed out her lineage as the daughter of the God of Death, for everyone had come to appreciate in the battle just how important it was that the dead remained that way. Restoring the Legion's Eagle and retrieving much needed Imperial Gold weapons had only bolstered everyone's belief that she should be praetor. Annabeth was happy for her, she deserved this. When she woke up in a bed the next morning rather than in a moving vehicle or a park bench, she realized just how desperately she had needed the rest. Suddenly, Gwen, a centurion in the Fifth Cohort rushed into her room and said," Get ready, there's an emergency senate meeting in ten minutes."

And she had the urge to make some joke like, "So do I just wrap the bed-sheets around my body?" but she resisted the impulse, seeing as how an emergency meeting could only mean more trouble. Of course, she also knew the meeting was most likely about the Greek Trireme headed towards Camp Jupiter. A few days ago, they had received a video-scroll from Leo telling everyone in typical Leo fashion that they were going to come to Camp Jupiter in a heavily armed, flying warship but "don't blow a fuse and blast his beautiful ship out of the sky." At the time, the camp was preoccupied with the impending battle but as soon as it was over, they had decided to hold a senate meeting in true roman fashion in order to discuss their response. They reached the Senate House and sat down. Annabeth heard Octavian try to rile the crowd up by reminding them about how the Greeks were backstabbing traitors and how they had fought against Rome from the very beginning.

Annabeth saw more and more people listening to him and decided to do something about it. When Octavian said "We won against Enceladus, why do more? Why tempt fate?", she saw it as an opening and said, "That's an excellent question Octavian." He stammered "I wasn't" "part of the quest, yes, and I was. So, thank you for allowing me to explain." She said. She took a moment to compose herself so that she wouldn't start laughing at Octavian who was sitting down with a disgruntled expression on his face, practically fuming with anger. "You all saw me fight for this camp, saw me go on a quest with Hazel, your praetor and Frank to free Thanatos. We retrieved the Golden Standard and fought to protect this place. You say Greeks and Romans have never fought together but we have. While you were attacking Mt. Othyrs, I.." and then she faltered. She clearly remembered the battle, but it was as if something important was missing. She hated this feeling, her brain had always been her greatest strength and the knowledge that this time, she couldn't rely upon it was like an itch that wouldn't go away. This, however, was not the time for doubt. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "our camp protected Mt. Olympus from Kronos and Hyperion. We have worked together in the past and if we want to survive, we will have to do the same now. If it turns out to be a trap, I will fight with you like I did yesterday. I swear it on my life."

Jason and Hazel seemed to come to an agreement. Jason stood up and said," We all saw how Annabeth saved our camp yesterday, without her, we would not have been able to overturn Enceladus and his army. She was offered the praetorship of New Rome in fact. And if what she says turns out to be true, then Reyna will be with them. We will not attack the ship, but we will mobilize the legion." After the Senate was over, Octavian came up to her and whispered, "For your sake, I hope you are right. We take blood oaths very seriously here." And walked away. Then Hazel came up to me and said, "You know what you're doing right? Octavian is a legacy of Apollo and his family is very influential. If the Greeks do betray us, even we won't be able to do anything to help you. Octavian will have you executed." "Don't worry Hazel" I said. Besides, if we have any hope of surviving our quest, we'll have to work together because this time it's not a titan or even a giant who is our enemy, we are fighting against the Earth itself. Nature will turn against us." "Then I guess we better get going, because it looks like your warship is already here."

She said. And when Annabeth turned around, she saw it. A huge, 200 foot long trireme sailing in the sky with a celestial bronze hull, gleaming shields all along it's side, two rotating ballistae that looked like they could punch through solid concrete and a fire breathing mechanical dragon as a masthead. The Argo II. It was the most beautiful warship she had ever seen. From here, she could only see two people. One was a girl wearing a purple cape and eagle medallion – the symbols of the praetor, "that must be Reyna" she thought. Then her eyes turned to the other figure. He was close enough now to see that he had strong, handsome features, sea-green eyes and a body toned with muscle that spoke of years of training and combat experience. He exuded an aura of power that was just as strong, if not stronger than Jason. Looking at him, she felt an intense longing, a pain in the pit of her stomach, her heart rate went up. She felt as if she knew him, as if she had known him forever. But at the same time, it was as if she had never met him before.

She had no memory of him and she felt her heart contracting when they made eye contact and he smiled at her, and his eyes glistened, threatening barely unspilled tears. His eyes looked at her as if she were his air, his food and his sustenance. He looked at her the way Frank had looked at Hazel before she had pushed them together. She knew she should remember him, felt as if she should know him like she knew herself, but for the life of her, she could not understand why.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Please don't kill me everyone. With that being said, since last chapter was a filler, I felt as if this chapter should have some substance to it. Please try to REVIEW and give me a few suggestions. It'll mean the world to me, and as with everyone else, knowing that people are reading my work gives me that extra burst of enthusiasm required to write a good story.   
Peace out!


	4. Et Cor Intermissum

Chapter four: Et Cor Intermissum

Disclaimer: No one told me it's this hard to say you're not Rick Riordan in a funny and witty manner.

"The heart was made to be broken"

\- Oscar Wilde  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's POV:

The Argo II landed, and Percy could immediately tell something was wrong. He had seen his Wise Girl with two other people, a girl with eyes the color of fourteen karat gold and a muscular but surprisingly babyish Chinese - Canadian man. He knew his Wise Girl, so he wasn't very worried about him. But when he met Annabeth's eyes, he did not see them light up the way his did. He did not see the spark of recognition, the relief in her eyes that was so clearly there in his own. Instead, it felt like she was looking at him the way scientists must look at lab rats, with an almost clinical and detached professionalism, as if she were assessing him. But there, just beneath the impassivity, he thought he saw a glimmer of the old Annabeth, gone between one blink and the next, but there.

So, recognizing that this was not the place to make a scene or freak out, Percy plastered a big smile on his face and said, "Thank you for allowing us to visit this camp and congratulations on your latest victory against the giants! Now we could just keep hovering over the city boundaries…or we could disembark from the ship and celebrate!" Since everyone was high-strung after the battle, a party seemed perfect. He walked with Reyna and Piper to meet Jason, Hazel and Annabeth. His steps turned to lead. He was afraid she would tell him she no longer wanted to be with him. A year was a long time, who knew what had happened. Every step forward seemed to push new knives into his chest till it felt like he would burst.

He saw Jason embracing Reyna and welcoming her back. A kid named Octavian tried to stir trouble by pointing out how it was against the rules to have three praetors but since Jason and Reyna had history and Hazel basically seemed like the sweetest person he had ever seen, they teamed up and shot Octavian down.

He went back to the temporary camp where the party was being held, seething and fuming. Seeing Jason with Reyna, albeit as comrades because Reyna had decided that Jason just wasn't right for her, seeing Hazel with the baby man whose name he later learned was Frank, Percy's own chest constricted.

Every time he felt Annabeth would acknowledge him, would say something, she had turned and walked away. He was not okay, after spending twelve months searching every place imaginable, battling monsters, pleading the gods for help, he just hadn't imagined that this was the sort of welcome he'd receive. Sure, he hadn't been her boyfriend long, but he had been her friend for six years and now, to suddenly have both things taken away, Percy felt dizzy. He felt like he would collapse any minute now when he saw her finally walking towards him with a glass of water in her hands. She handed the glass of water to him wordlessly and their fingers brushed.

To Percy, it felt like holding Zeus' master bolt, like an electron undergoing a beta decay reaction, full of energy. He almost dropped the glass before gathering his thoughts, drinking the water and muttering a barely audible "thanks." And adding "Wise Girl." Just to see if she'd react. He could feel her tense up. So, he finally mustered the courage and looked up, right into her eyes. She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and…frustration. As if she couldn't quite decide what to say.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked him, her voice a little high and unsure. Percy frowned. Annabeth was many things – smart, loyal, sarcastic and beautiful, but unsure of herself wasn't one of them. And then her words registered, almost like the way lightning strikes and only after that you hear the sound of thunder and he almost fell to the ground.

"No" he whispered to himself, "No! No! No! No! No!" How could she not remember him at all? She clearly remembered Leo and Piper and had even asked about Chiron, her mentor, almost like her father. It seemed as if she remembered everything apart from who he was.

He felt bitter then. At the Gods for making him suffer, at the Giants, at the Fates themselves for doing everything short of cutting his yarn to make his life miserable. And unfair as it was, he was a little angry at Annabeth, okay, more than a little angry. He couldn't help but feel that had the situation been reversed, he would never have forgotten about her.

He realized what kind of impression he had made, with everyone giving him looks of pity, sympathy and concern. That one hurt the most, because even people who had never met him were worried at what was happening while his Wise Girl, his Annabeth just looked at him like he was a mystery she had to solve.

He decided to get a grip on himself, not for his sake, or for Annabeth's, but for all the campers who would probably have to fight for their lives in a few months if they didn't succeed. He had to project confidence for them, he had to step up, and he had to lead.

He was the son of Poseidon. Earthshaker. Stormbringer. God of the Seas, and he would not falter.

After saying goodbye to Reyna and meeting Jason, Frank and Hazel, he was convinced that they were like him, heroes, forced to do things no one should ever have to do. Normal children woke up from nightmares about imaginary monsters, they had to actually confront them. Finally, the festivities ended, and the time came. They had to leave. The Feast of Spes was fast approaching and Gaia had planned to rise then and crush all hope forever.

They all climbed aboard the Argo Two and with a last look at Camp Jupiter, flew away.

INTERLUDE - *ON OLYMPUS*

Poseidon was mad, the council hadn't seen him this angry since the time Odysseus had killed his son, the cyclops Polyphemus. In fact, today he seemed angrier. "What did you do with my son Hera?" he growled and struck his trident against the ground. Even Athena, who was the most calm and level-headed Olympian on the council seemed to have given in to her anger. On her though, it was a lot more terrifying. Her eyes blazed with a silver fire and raged like a hurricane. The gods knew that when Pallas Athena, patron of Athens, Goddess of war and battle strategy set her mind to something, she accomplished it, and she did it in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Even Zeus was mad at his wife, but for different reasons. He could not believe she had defied his direct orders and orchestrated something as dangerous as the intermixing between the two camps. "It's a good thing you aren't here Hera." He thought.

Percy's POV:

It had been two weeks since they had boarded the Argo II and Annabeth still did not remember him. This made things awkward as many times Percy would forget and say something about her, or worse to her and be faced with the look that said "I don't know who you are, I do not remember you." Piper came up to him one day and asked quietly "Are you okay Perce? You can talk to me" "I know Piper, but it's so hard. Yesterday I said something about how she wanted to be an architect because she wanted to build something permanent, something that would outlast the gods themselves and she looked at me with disbelief. As if she couldn't believe I knew that. She keeps looking at me like I'm a stranger. I have tried everything to jog her memory. But it feels like she is a mountain, and I am the sea, and no matter how hard I try, I can't get the stone to crack."

Piper was quiet for a moment. Truth be told, her heart broke seeing how Hera had manipulated everyone for her own purposes and then discarded them, especially Percy. "You know her Percy, be glad she's looking at you like a problem that she doesn't know the answer to. It just means that she's focusing everything at trying to figure you out. We both know that there isn't a problem in the world that she can't solve if she puts her mind to it and trust me, there is nothing else on her mind right now."

"Thanks Piper…. it's nice talking to you. Also, I have noticed how you look at Jason. Just talk to him" he said, ending his sentence with a slight smirk. "Oh shut up Water Boy." She said and walked away.

That night, for some reason, Percy dreamt of Elpis, the spirit of Hope. Of how he had guarded hope, presenting it to Hestia, for hope survives best at the hearth. And he knew, that he wouldn't give up hope, because as long as he was with his friends, as long as he was with Annabeth, as long as he had Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter to return to, he would have hope, because he would have a home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note – Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! Truth be told, I was feeling a little down. But I hope this chapter is as good as the others. I wanted to properly explore Percy's feelings about Annabeth losing her memory while also wanting to finish the story with something of a happy ending. The next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. As always, please review, because that's what keeps the little engine running. I'd honestly love comments, reviews, tips, requests etc. So, Hope you enjoy and stay safe!


	5. Affectus Peribat

Chapter five: Affectus Peribat

Disclaimer: I most definitely am not married, with two kids, earning millions off of book royalties.

Author's Note – First off, thank you all for your positive reviews and encouragement, they're what allow me to keep writing. I did not post yesterday because I was tired and slept wayyy too early. I hope in this chapter I can do justice to Annabeth's characterization and her feelings. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW!

"We may be the master of our thoughts, but we are still a slave to our emotions."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth's POV:

I absolutely hated it when he came to talk to me. I hated it when he looked at me with those eyes that said, "do you really not remember me…or us?"

I felt mad. It wasn't my fault I could not remember him. Worst of all, he seemed to know everything about me. My fatal flaw – 'hubris', my dreams, my problems with my family. He would make some off-handed comment about me and all I would do is look at him and wonder how the hell does he know that?

I had tried praying to Athena to help me, but it seemed Olympus was off limits for us demigods. I wanted so badly to remember him that it hurt, a physical pain just as acute as a stab wound.

Because that was what it felt like, every time he would turn his eyes or hastily wipe a tear away. I hated seeing him in pain because of me, which was ridiculous because I had just met him…...or at least I thought I had. I was determined to figure out who had taken my memories and I was sure as hell going to figure out who Percy Jackson was.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Leo.

"Hey Annabeth. We're almost there." He said

I raised one eyebrow when I saw the place.

"Are you sure we're going to find celestial bronze and tar here? Salt Lake, Utah of all places?" I asked.

"Hey! No need to doubt Festus! He scanned the area." He said.

"I still can't believe we're on a mission to save the world in a ship whose masthead is Happy the Dragon" I grumbled.

By then, everyone had come to the deck, including Percy who was wearing an Orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt with jeans. His hair was a mess as usual, but in a…. cute kind of away. I slapped myself mentally "He is NOT cute." I said to my brain.

"Yeah right." It snorted.

"So, since Jason here is out of commission, how about I go with Hazel to get the Celestial Bronze and Percy and Annabeth go get tar?" Leo said.

"What about us" Piper and Frank asked simultaneously.

"Piper, watch over Jason and Frank, guard the ship" he replied.

I was just about to tell Leo to take me with him rather than Hazel since going with Percy could be awkward when Percy himself said "Alright, sounds like a plan." And asked me to come with him.

"Did you read my mind or something?" I asked him once we were alone.

"No, why do you ask?" he replied.

"I was literally just about to ask Leo if we could switch teams when you spoke." I said. A flash of hurt crossed his face, but it was gone in an instant.

"I don't have to read your mind for that. I know you Wise Girl."

"Don't call me that" I mumbled, but it sounded half-hearted at best. Because impossible as it was, I liked it when he said that.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain." I replied, and I immediately felt him stiffen. "What is it?"

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Oh…uhmmm Seaweed Brain. I don't know, it felt right" I said, embarrassed for some reason.

He smiled at that, a wide smile that seemed to light up his eyes and my face flushed. "You're remembering" he declared.

"What. No!" I said. "I want to Percy, I swear, but I don't."

"It's what you called me before your memories were taken Annabeth. No one else calls me Seaweed Brain." he said, looking at me with an intensity that caught me off guard.

"Anyway, let's go. We have some tar to collect." He said. I was grateful at the topic change and hurriedly agreed.

When we reached the Tar sands, located in the Uinta basin, Percy looked at me asked "Umm what exactly are we looking for?"

I laughed. "Tar, you dummy. It's in the sand in this area so we shouldn't have any problems" I said.

Right then, the ground rumbled a little and started to shake. Small droplets of the black, gooey tar started moving and becoming larger until we were facing five fully formed 7-foot tall tar monsters.

They looked like huge, humanoid creatures with two hands, made entirely of tar that kept drooping off of their bodies and falling to the ground, hardening in a few moments. While they carried no weapons, I knew that getting caught in the tar would be bad.

"Don't get caught by the pitch." I told Percy.

He looked at me once and nodded seriously before asking "What exactly is that?"

I looked at him incredulously. "The tar, Seaweed brain, don't get caught by the tar." I sighed.

"You could've just said that. You don't exactly make things easy for me." He grumbled.

"I'm never going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain, get used to it." I replied without thinking.

He looked at me in surprise, as if remembering something and I felt queasy, as if he might ask me something I wouldn't remember.

But he just said, "fight first, talk later?"

I nodded. "All right then, you use your Yankees cap and go invisible. I'll distract them with Riptide while you find their weak spot." He said.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Not only had he created a great battle strategy, he knew about my magical item. I couldn't believe that this was the same person who had asked me what pitch was. The way he formulated the strategy told me this was something we had done this many times before, as if he knew exactly how we worked together, and I was overcome by a fresh bout of frustration.

Out loud, I only said "I can't. The cap doesn't work anymore."

"What? Why?" he asked me?

"I'll tell you about it later. Not now." I said.

"Okay, if stealth won't work, we'll go with the obvious." He said and drew Riptide.

Even though I had seen the sword before, I had never realized how beautiful it was. It was a 3-feet long one-handed double-edged sword. I recognized the leaf-shaped design as that of a traditional xiphos. It had a leather grip, with a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

I drew my dagger and looked at him. "Ready" I asked.

"Ready" he replied.

And then we charged.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hey! Another chapter with 2 author's notes, you must hate me now (laughs nervously.) I was re-reading chapter four and I found a tiny plot hole, admittedly, it isn't very noticeable so it's okay if you guys missed it. I wrote that as long as Percy will have CHB and Camp Jupiter to return to he would be okay. Except in my fic, he has only been to Camp Jupiter once, and that too for a very short time. Also, even though the Romans did not attack them, please pretend that some other monster did and damaged the ship. I haven't explored the whole Leo-Sammy-Hazel dynamic coz frankly this is mainly about Percabeth and what would happen if the roles had been reversed. If you want something more detailed and exhaustive, I'm sorry but please read the book.

P.S. – REVIEW!


	6. Primum Proelium

Chapter six: Primum proelium

Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, which I am not, I would not be studying 10 hours a day for stupid exams

Author's Note – I'm sure a lot of you know that there is a bug affecting the whole review part of the story. And yes, I can't see your reviews on fanfiction, but I still see them on my email. So, please don't refrain from reviewing the story.

Also, sorry for the late update. I have been extremely tired the past two days, not to mention the writer's block that effectively killed my writing mood. But the chapter is here now, I hope you enjoy!

"Battle scars just remind us that we survived"

\- Shelly Crane  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy's POV:

My stupid brain almost got me killed in the first three minutes of the battle. I had charged at the huge Tar monsters who outnumbered us, and like the fool I was, all I could think about was Annabeth. Specifically, what she had said. From calling me Seaweed Brain to promising that she would never make things easy for me, I could slowly feel the ice beginning to crack.

It had been weird at first, with her memories gone, along with the strand of grey hair that bonded us when we had lifted the weight of the sky. I kept thinking that the gods would take pity on me and return Annabeth's memories. Right after thinking that, I imagined the Gods of Olympus watching us on Hephaestus TV chuckling "LOL, NOOB!"

I was so busy thinking about her that I almost failed to dodge the first monster that swung its hand down at me, attempting to smash me with its fist. I ducked under his hand and thrust Riptide up, sure that it would explode into golden dust.

Instead, my sword passed through the thick, viscous liquid before getting stuck. Right at that moment, a second monster flung its hand outwards, throwing balls of the sticky stuff at me.

I knew that even if one of those spheres connected, I would be done for. Thankfully, Annabeth had apparently planned for this and as soon as I rolled below the spheres and ran with her behind a rock for shelter, she took out a canister from her backpack.

"Hey uh Annabeth….is that Mace? Coz I don't think that'll work against these guys." I said.

She rolled her eyes and my lips tugged upwards at the familiar gesture. "No, you Seaweed Brain, this is WD40, demigod strength."

"Ummm, why do you carry WD-40 with you? And where did you get it from. I don't think Hermes Express is still open since the gods have cut themselves off." I said.

"To answer your question, we were going to collect tar, and I wasn't going to go in unprepared, especially since you seem to have the worst luck ever, attracting every monster within ten miles from us. And I got this from Leo, well, his tool-belt to be precise." she said.

"So…. you planned for the tar waking up and attacking us?" I asked incredulously

"Kelp Head, can we do this later? We do have five monsters hell bent on killing or capturing us." She said, shaking the canister for emphasis.

"Yeah okay" I said. By that time, Riptide had returned to my pocket and was back in pen form. I uncapped it and the blade sprung free, an arc of pure destruction.

"The plan remains the same. I'll distract them, you just blast them with the mix." I confirmed.

"I make the plans here." She said, irritated.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"Well….no, not really" she mumbled.

"Okay then, on the count of three. 1….2…."

"3!" I shouted and ran out again.

Being a demigod, you always have to be on your guard. Even the mightiest heroes like Achilles can die from something as inconsequential as an arrow.

So, while I ran between the tar giants, occasionally yelling at them and calling them names for good measure, Annabeth would pop out of the hiding place, fire off a few shots and retreat.

We managed to disable four of the five giants like this, though we were both exhausted while the monster showed no signs of fatigue.

"Hey Ugly! Why don't you come here" I jeered, trying to draw it away from Annabeth while she took out her last canister. Panting hard, I ran towards him rather than away and the monster froze, unable to believe that someone like me could be stupid enough to charge someone like him all on my own.

"Hey stupid" I yelled. "I fought against Kronos. You don't scare me half as much as he did." I bluffed.

Turns out, even semi-sentient puddles of tar have an ego. The monster lumbered at me; one hand raised.

I veered to the left, remembering what my mom had told me the first time I had battled the Minotaur. Just like the bull, this giant was so heavy that its momentum would not allow it to stop midstride.

"Is that as fast as you can go, coz I have seen trees move faster than you do." I taunted him.

"Annabeth how much more time do you need?" I asked, tired from running around.

"Just give me a minute Seaweed Brain, I had to make sure the other four were no longer a problem." She said.

As I was running, I tripped over a rock and skidded to the ground. The tar monster almost grinned, which shouldn't even have been possible and came at me. I scrambled onto my feet just as the monster tried to grab me.

As soon as his hand closed around me, the tar started to harden.

"Can't…...breathe" I choked out.

I felt the ground pulsing, turning to quicksand beneath my feet and heard a voice in my head- "Ahh Perseus, I told you I would get back at you for thwarting Porphyrion." The voice murmured.

"Gaia" I spat. "What do you want."

"Oh nothing, you're just going to be my first sacrifice. When your blood is spilt at The Acropolis, I will AWAKEN!" she shouted.

Just as I was about to be encased completely, I heard Annabeth scream once and I was sprayed with the lubricant, turning the tar to sludge.

"Well that went well." I joked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I was weirdly glad to see the genuine concern on her face.

"Of course. I'm covered in tar and look like hell walked over me, but I'm okay." I said. "Besides, after fighting Kronos Lite and Porphyrion, I wasn't about to let Queen Dirt Face defeat me." I said.

She raised one eyebrow. "Kronos Lite?"

"Ohh right, ummm I was talking about Hyperion." I said.

Her eyes widened. "You fought against Hyperion?" she asked. Disbelief evident in her tone.

"No need to sound so surprised Owl Head." I said, pretending that her suspicion did not affect me, that it did not hurt.

Apparently, she picked up on my mood and hastily said "It's not that I don't believe you. I just…. did not think. I'm sorry."

"A child of Athena who doesn't think huh." I teased, "that has got to be a first."

"Oh shut up Kelp Head." She says.

And even though the nickname annoys me to no end, I can't help but smile as all I can think about is the fact that she's starting to remember. That maybe the gods aren't so heartless after all.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Aaaannnnd that's a wrap! I've decided I'm going to have two author's notes in every chapter since there's some stuff you wanna say before the chapter and some stuff after. I'll post chapter 7 in 2-3 days hopefully, but till then, I want some ideas for a oneshot. So, if anyone has anything they want me to write about, PM me.

Also, as always, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
